Kang Yeonsak
Kang Yeonsak is the main antagonist in the 2013 film Olympus Has Fallen. He is the leader of a group of North Korean soldiers, hackers and servants who aims to make North Korea (and to a lesser extent, himself as well) earn the respect of everyone worldwide by killing or intimidating them. While most of the film centers on Kang working to destroy the United States, his goal is to destroy preferably South Korea. The plan involves that destroying the USA would cripple military support for South Korea, making it easier for his home country North Korea to invade their bordered neighbor. This is also demonstrated when Kang made South Korea's prime minister Lee Tae-Woo be executed before the American politicians, proving that Kang was more brutal to South Koreans than Americans. US Army General Edward Clegg revealed that Kang's mother was killed when he was a child, which drove him to insanity and seeking revenge on the United States. He is portrayed by Rick Yune, who also portrays Johnny Tran and Zao. Biography Early Life As a child, Kang's father was executed for crimes against North Korea. He and his mother were brought across the DMZ, but when they were attempting to cross the DMZ, Kang's mother was killed by an American landmine. Kang then founded a terrorist paramilitary organization called the Koreans for United Freedom (K.U.F). He and his group brought uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan to Pyongyang in 2002. Then, Kang and his group were responsible for the 2004 bombing of the British Embassy in Seoul and were involved in a hostage crisis in Seoul in 2007. He kept himself under the radar to avoid being photographed or identified by any Western Intelligence agency. Then, he blended to the South Korean government and poses himself as a chief of security and primary aide to South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo. Arrival and Reveal Kang disguised himself as the head of security and aide for South Korean Prime Minister Lee. To ensure a reunified Korea, he and former Secret Service agent Dave Forbes take President Benjamin Asher, Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Admiral Joe Hoenig, hostage in the Presidential bunker. Main Plan Kang orders Trumbull to withdraw the U.S. Seventh Fleet's 28,500 soldiers that is actively defending South Korea to allow the civil war to end and also seeks to destroy the country by self-destructing their nuclear weapons as payback for the untimely death of his parents. To accomplish this, Kang needs the three codes from Asher, McMillan and Hoenig that will allow him to activate Cerberus. Final Fight and Death Kang is eventually stabbed and killed by Mike Banning during a brutal hand-to-hand combat in the bunker. Mike then deactivates Cerebrus in time, and saves everyone living in the United States from being killed by nuclear weapons. Gallery Rick-Yune-Olympus-Has-Fallen.jpg MV5BMTk5OTExOTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM5NTcxOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY459_.jpg Olympushasfallen01.jpg Olympus-eye-to-eye.jpg Tumblr_inline_mkixwfPPhV1qz4rgp.jpg Kang Yeonsak 2.png|Kang sending a video feed to the Pentagon in Washington. Kang Yeonsak 3.png|Kang speaking to Mike Banning on a security screen. Kang's death.png|Kang after being stabbed in the head with his own knife. Trivia *Because Olympus Has Fallen is partially science fiction, North Koreans in real-life cannot be as dangerous towards the United States or South Korea as Kang Yeonsak. It is virtually impossible for North Korea to make a full-scale invasion on Washington D.C. or Seoul as the film depicts. South Koreans have confirmed in legitimate polls that they do not see North Korea as effectively dangerous. Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Business Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Brainwashers Category:Misogynists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Gangsters Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil